


Early Retirement

by klutzy_girl



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth and Kate decide to retire from the hunting life the instant they hold their daughters for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Retirement

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own From Dusk Till Dawn nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.

After learning of her pregnancy, Seth and Kate weighed their options for months but the moment they held their daughters for the first time they knew they had to retire from hunting. “We can't keep doing this anymore. Schuyler and Ada aren't fit for a life on the road,” Kate told her husband.

“We have been doing this long enough.” He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have these three important women in his life. Seth honestly never thought he could be happy, be in love, to become a father (let alone of twins – that first ultrasound had been quite a shock). 

“I know we need to save people but these girls take priority.” Kate was in awe of her daughters and their safety was the most important right now. They couldn't lead evil to their doorstep anymore. The twins would be taught about the other world so they could learn to protect themselves – they didn't want them going in blind. And it would be up to Schuyler and Ada to decide what they wanted to do once they were mature enough. But she couldn't think of that right now, too enveloped in the warmth of her husband and the newborns.

“You did a fantastic job today, Kate. I've never been so proud of you.”

“What about that job in Nebraska?”

“That was pretty hot.” He laughed when she gently tapped his shoulder, unwilling to jostle and wake the babies.

“So I can't believe I had two babies today. It hurt like a fucking bitch but I did it! Take that, culebra wounds,” Kate boasted, a grin lighting up the room.

Seth leaned over and kissed his wife. “Yes you did. Richie will be by to visit once you're out of the hospital but he told me to tell you congratulations.”

“That's nice. What about Scott?” The rift in their relationship had been repaired recently but it would never be what it was.

“I left him a message and he said he can't wait to meet them.” Seth wondered how long it would take him to show up and hoped Scott didn't disappoint.

Kate yawned and giggled when Schuyler opened her eyes and cooed. “You are perfect, Schuyler Melissa. You too, Ada Chloe.” 

Ada responded by stirring and then going right back to sleep. “You ready to do this, Fuller?”

“Fuller-Gecko,” she corrected with a grin. It had been a running joke between them ever since they married in Vegas three years ago.

“Fuller-Gecko,” Seth echoed, sighing as he did so. “Are the girls going to have double-barreled names or what?” Neither of them had really discussed the twins' last name because it was hard enough coming up with two first names and two middle ones in the first place. 

“The Fuller-Geckos are pretty famous in hunting circles so they would have that going for them but do we really want that?” Kate pondered as exhaustion started to overwhelm her again.

Seth gently scooped Schuyler out of her arms to lay her in the incubator and cringed when the baby protested but he sighed in relief when she quieted down immediately. Ada slept through the entire exchange, something he was thankful for. “We'll talk about it later. Go to sleep, Kate. You've had a long day and deserve the rest.”

“I love you, Seth. And I love you, Schuyler and Ada,” she whispered as her eyes started to flutter shut.

As soon as Seth knew his wife was in a deep sleep, he leaned over to check on the twins. “I'm going to do a better job than my own parents. I promise you that now. I'll make mistakes but your mommy says all parents do so I think we'll learn together. You all mean the world to me and I promise that you'll have a better life than I did.”

When Kate woke up because one of the girls needed fed, she and Seth started discussing the subject of last names again. “Do you want them to be related to the infamous Gecko brothers?” he questioned, somewhat seriously.

She gave him an unimpressed stare. “I married you, idiot. I stopped worrying about that a long time ago. Let's go with Fuller-Gecko. It's long and I know they'll be well known in the hunting community because of it but that's okay with me. They're going to need the support if we aren't around.” 

“It's settled then. Welcome to this crazy fucked up world, Schuyler and Ada Fuller-Gecko.” Seth told them with a smirk on his face. 

“Seth! Don't swear in front of the babies!” Kate playfully scolded.

“They've been hearing us swear for the past nine months. I'm pretty sure they'll be swearing like sailors by the time they're three, Kate.” The look of mock outrage on her face made him happy. He really didn't want to do with this but he wasn't going to fuck it up.

“I can't believe we're going to have to lead normal, boring lives now but it's going to be worth it.” She was pretty sure she wouldn't have any regrets about giving up the life but it had been so exciting (and fear inducing) for so long that a normal life was going to be weird in comparison at this point.

“What the fuck am I going to do?” Seth wondered.

“No clue but we'll figure it out,” Kate assured him, gently rocking Ada back and forth. 

“The four of us against the world.”

“Always.” And maybe some more in the future but fuck if I'm talking about that now after pushing two babies out of me.”

He laughed. “Never change, Kate. Girls, you take after your mommy.”

“Your daddy's not so bad either,” Kate told them. “Listen to him but come to me anyway.”

  


Kate and Seth did have a hard time readjusting to a normal life but they eventually figured it out. Schuyler and Ada (along with their sister, Julie, born three years later) grew up knowing about the shit that went bump in the night so they would know how to protect themselves. Their normal life came screeching to a halt when the twins were thirteen and the Fuller-Geckos were thrust back into the world they had left behind but neither Seth nor Kate would have changed a thing. And much to their delight (and worry and horror), Schuyler and Julie decided they wanted to keep doing this. Ada tried to stay out of it as much as possible out of fear but after she realized that college wasn't for her, she returned to the thrills of the hunting life. And the Fuller-Geckos rained hell down on the supernatural world and enjoyed doing it.


End file.
